Angry Confessions
by NYCLovee
Summary: 6 months on, Ron and Hermione tell each other how they feel, only not in a particularly soppy way to begin with. One bad word in it. Thank you snoodlestrudel for the idea :D


**A/N:**_ 4__th__ one :D. Snoodlestrudel, my number one fan :), suggested I do one where they talk about their feelings. Well, I kinda did, except they shout them instead (: I think it's rather cute, if a little out of character. And yes, I realise I always seem to go to 'after the war' and mention Fred etc, but I don't like messing with JKR's original stuff. Sorry if it's too similar to my other stuff :)_

It was 6 months after the final battle, and Hogwarts had finally been completely rebuilt. To celebrate the re-opening of this magnificent building, and remember the allies' lives that had been lost within it, a dinner was being held. It was a strange night. Hermione didn't know whether to wear black as it was a bit like a memorial dinner, or bright colours, as the school she loved so much was once again up and running. She had decided on a simple gray dress and had put her hair up for the occasion.

The dinner consisted of many speeches, mostly for those who had fallen. George gave a beautiful speech for his brother, tears of sadness for the loss of Fred mixed with those of laughter, remembering the antics he and George used to get up to. Professor McGonagall had opened the night with a bit of a lecture on the importance of never giving up and how what had happened within the halls of Hogwarts had shown each and every one of us that 'perseverance, hard work and unfortunately sacrifice will always pay off in the end.'

After dinner, the November evening was spent chatting and socializing. Hermione had had a conversation with Colin Creeveys' parents, something which truly broke her heart.

While walking around the large room, she saw Ron, sitting alone in the corner, his tie loosened and a Butter Beer in hand. He looked rather glum. Hermione supposed he was thinking of the Final Battle, and was just about to leave him to his thoughts when he looked up at her, scowled and looked down at his Butter Beer.

'Are you alright?' she asked, striding over and trying to keep her sudden burst of anger from bubbling over. She hadn't done anything to upset him. 'He could be such a _child _sometimes.' She thought to herself.

'Yeah Hermione' he snippily replied, looking away from her, still scowling.

'Oh what have I done now Ron?' she asked, thumping down beside him and crossing her arms. She hated how he had the ability to frustrate her yet soothe her so much.

'You know exactly what you've done Hermione.' He said, getting up and striding out of the Great Hall, pushing past people as he went. This was exactly why Hermione had never talked to him about the kiss they had shared during the final battle, or anything else for that matter. He was so immature! Well, that and she had spent much of her time in Australia recently.

Never the less, she decided to follow him out into the freezing November weather. There had been a light snowfall and it looked as if the Hogwarts grounds had been sprinkled with icing sugar.

'Ron!' she called after him. 'Ron! What is the _matter_ with you?' she shouted, stumbling over the slippery stones in her high heels.

'Ron, come back here!' she yelled as he headed for the grass. She stumbled after him, her heels now digging into the wet ground. Abandoning hope of catching up with Ron with her shoes on, she whipped them off and ran after him, being careful not to slip, with shoes in hand. It didn't take her long to catch up with him. He had a long stride, but she had been running.

'What is the matter with you?!' she asked, turning him around with her free hand and panting slightly.

'Put your shoes on Hermione.' He simply said after looking at her and noticing the height difference.

'No, because then you'll run off again and I'll just have to take them off _again_. Now just tell me why you're annoyed with me when I've done nothing!' she said, angry once again.

'Put your shoes on Hermione, you'll catch a cold.' he said darkly, pulling away from her and striding on again.

'Ron just tell me what's wrong!' she shouted after him, throwing down her shoes in anger and causing the light snow to make a soft 'pooft'.

'You want to know what's wrong with me Hermione?!' he suddenly burst out at her, whipping around. 'You're going to come back here, to Hogwarts, aren't you?!'

'I don't see what that has to do with your rotten attitude!' she shouted back.

'Well then you're going to be gone again Hermione! You left for Australia and I didn't see you for weeks after the war!' he yelled, arms flailing and his face going red with annoyance. She had never seen him this angry at her, but it didn't scare her one bit. In fact, it made her livid.

'How _dare_ you Ron! You know I needed to find my parents! What did you expect me to do?!'

'I expected you to at least have the courtesy to talk to me before you left!' he barked back at her. The light snow falling around them was practically melting due to the angry heat between them.

'Ron you're making no sense!' she screamed back at him a little confused and stamping her very cold feet. 'I talk to you all the time!'

'Not about what matters!' he roared. 'You'll talk to me about anything other than what I know you want to talk about!'

'Ron, what are you _talking_ about? She screeched, her face screwed up with confusion and annoyance.

'You know what I'm talking about Hermione! Don't play stupid, you know you're not!' he bellowed, his voice cracking slightly from strain. 'I'm talking about the Room of Requirement!'

Hermione stayed silent. She had been waiting for this for 6 months. There had been no time or appropriate moments for this discussion. Well that's what she told herself anyway.

'Yeah that's what I thought.' He said in a nasty tone. 'You don't even care do you Hermione?' he asked without waiting for the answer and walking away yet again.

'Ron wait.' She said, stepping forward after him. 'Ron. Ron!' she repeated when he ignored her.

'What Hermione?! What do you want me to do?' he exploded at her again, turning around sharply. 'Do you want me to tell you how I feel so you don't have to be the first one to do it? Fine! I love you Hermione, and I had to spend every single second with you and Harry in that tent, thinking that it was Harry you wanted. It's always Harry and I don't blame him for that, he's my mate, but it gets so frustrating Hermione, especially when it's you, because you're **not** some silly 3rd year fawning over him, you're you. You're clever and brilliant and witty and _beautiful_, and I had to sit in that tent with the _constant _nagging little voice in the back of my head, which sounds like you by the way! That voice telling me that it was Harry. And before that there was Krum! How am I supposed to compare to either of them?! A world famous Quidditch player and The Chosen One!'

'Ron, you know that I have never, _ever_ liked Harry in that way!' she cried indignantly. She needed to tell him how _perfect_ it made her feel to hear him say those things about her, to her, but she couldn't stop herself from fighting back.

'And then you had to go and get yourself almost killed!' he bellowed, his voice sounding strained and ignoring her. 'That bitch attacking you and leaving me to do nothing about it. Do you want to know how that made me feel Hermione? Bloody terrified! I thought I was going to lose you forever, and I never, ever wanted to feel that again.' Hermione saw his eyes shining with tears through the steadily thickening snow. 'When I had you back at Shell Cottage I swore to myself I'd never let you go through anything like that ever again, that I'd never leave you on your own and then you up and leave to Australia, without even so much as a goodbye!'

'I wrote a letter!' Hermione interjected, trying desperately to defend herself. She hated herself for thinking she put Ron through all that.

'Well you left me Hermione, again! I spent so much time worrying.'

'And you think I didn't Ron?!' she shouted back. How dare he make her feel bad! 'You left Ron! Right when we needed you most! You left. You left Harry, your best friend, and if you really cared about me as much as you say, then you wouldn't have left me!'

'I asked you if you were coming! And you know that that was the locket! I came back looking for the both of you, remember?' His face was red with anger.

'You still left Ron! That night when Voldemort attacked us I was thinking of you! What if he had went after you for being our friend? Or your family for being blood traitors?' Tears were stinging her eyes now, remembering how she felt that night.

'And I thought of you too when Bellatrix was torturing me. What would happen to you if I had died? There was no chance I'd be able to help you or Harry, even if I hadn't passed out.' She said in a slight whisper, desperately trying to keep the tears back. She began breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath back before looking him in those amazing blue eyes. 'I love you too Ron, you know.' She finished quietly, letting the tears slip down her cheeks and crossing her arms. She began to wiggle her toes to try and get the feeling back and looked down at them so Ron wouldn't see her crying.

She heard the snow crunch around her and felt Ron's jacket over her shoulders. He pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close. She cried silently into his shirt, and had a feeling that he was doing the same into her now rather damp hair. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered. 'I am too.' She replied quietly.

She felt him pull away and wipe his face with his hand and sniff. She pulled away to and wiped under her eyes with her thumb. They smiled at each other, both of their eyes red and puffy, before Ron's face shifted into utter horror.

'Hermione! You must be freezing!' he cried, looking her up and down, from her bright red neck to red, but going slightly blue toes.

'I'm alright.' She lied with a smile.

'No come on.' He said, grabbing her freezing hand and moving forward to pick up her very wet shoes. 'Wait a minute.' He said suddenly when she stepped forward, and he stopped her, looked her dead in the eye and kissed her. Hermione couldn't help but think it was like something you would read in a book, and laughed to herself when she realised she probably had.

'What?' Ron smiled at her when she laughed, they noses still touching. 'Nothing.' She shook her head and laughed once more before going in to kiss him again. She loved being this close to him.

'Come on,' he said for a second time, 'they'll wonder where we are.'

And they began walking up to the castle again, Ron lifting Hermione, much to her protest, and dried themselves in the hall with a charm.

It was the best fight that had ever had.

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
